Memories Lost
by Exsomnis Anima
Summary: Hunter crashes at the track and goes into a coma! When he wakes up, He has amnesia and can't remember anything! His whole life gone from his head in an instant. Will Blake and the others be able to help Hunter remember?
1. The Crash

The rangers, minus Blake and Hunter, were in ninja ops practicing when Tori's cell phone rang. She answered it and a frantic Blake was heard at the other end.

"...!" The others couldn't understand what he was saying, but by his tone of voice it was clear Blake was close to having a breakdown.

"Blake, calm down! i can't understand you when your talking that fast!" The others stopped what they were doing and walked over to Tori. There was silence for second and Tori put the phone on speaker. Blake's voice was filled with emotion as he repeated himself at an understandable speed.

"Hunter crashed at the track. We think the breaks failed. He's been rushed to the hospital and I'm on my way there now." They all paled.

"Do you know how injured he is?" Dustin asked. Blake let out a sob and we all exchanged worried looks.

"Other than his head, he looked ok..." He trailed off and Tori wished she was there to give him a hug. " His head... was covered in blood. It-" His voice cracked and he started crying uncontrollably. The other rangers had left Ninja ops and ran to Tori's van.

"We're on our way, Blake," she said softly as they all piled in and headed for the hospital as fast as they could.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^MemoriesLost*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

They sat in the waiting room, hoping for the torment of not knowing to end and hoping the news was good. Blake had fallen asleep with his head resting on Tori's shoulder a few minutes ago and his eyes were still red and puffy from crying. Dustin was squirming in his chair and Shane seemed lost in thought. They had been sitting here for 10 hours and it seemed the wait would never end. Dustin had to leave to go home about another hour later and Shane left 30 minutes after that, both asking for a call the instant they knew anything. Cam came in with food a good 3 hours later and Tori realized it had been 14 n a half hours since she and Blake had eaten. She gently shook him to wake him up and he looked at her groggily.

"News on Hunter?" He asked hopefully. She shook her head then Pointed to Cam.

"No, but Cam brought some food," Both of them refused to leave till they got news on Hunter. Blake looked heartbroken.

"I'm not hungry," He said but his stomache growled loudly and gave him away. She gave him a look and he Sighed and gave in. Tori turned her attention to Cam.

"Thanks, " she said and he nodded with a sad look in his eyes. He sat down across from her.

"They sure are taking a while... " Cam sighed and put his head in his hands and worry rolled off of him in tidal waves. A woman in a scrubs came out of the doors to emergency wing and looked around. She spotted us and came over.

" Are you waiting on news of Hunter Bradley?" She asked and Blake instantly dropped his half-eaten sandwitch.

"How is he?" He asked with a wild look of fear and hope in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for the wait, but he was very unstable. we weren't sure if he would make it. His heart stopped at least 7 times." Blake's eyes bulged and tears threatened to overflow again.

"but... he IS alive... Right?" Cam asked with worry. She gave him Sad-Happy smile and nodded.

"Yes, but... His skull cracked open and he suffered trauma to the brain. He's alive... but he might not wake up." At this, Blake let the tears fall. Tori just felt numb. Hunter was in a coma... and might never wake up.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^MemoriesLost*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

It had been almost two weeks and Blake rarely left Hunter's room. Tori came in to find Blake asleep next to Hunter's bed yet again. She looked at Hunter and wanted to cry again. Blake woke up with a start and looked straight for Hunter. He grabbed Hunter's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Wake up... " He pleaded again. "I need you, bro." Tori sighed and Blake looked up at her, just realizing she was in the room. She gave him an encouraging smile. Just then, something amazing happened. Hunter's hand twitched and his eyes fluttered open. Blake gasped and Tori ran to get a doctor.

"Hunter!" Blake cried joyfully, and Hunter's face scrunched up in confusion. "your finally awake!" Blake leaned over to hug his brother, but got pushed away. Hurt and confused, Blake looked at him. " Hunter, what's wrong?" Hunter looked at him with confusion and spoe just as Tori and the doctor returned.

"Who are you?" He asked. " and who is Hunter?"


	2. Searching for Yourself

**A/N: Hi! I'm back and my updates are more than likely going to be father apart just because I'm going to be doing my best to make the chapters longer and the spelling better. If anyone has any pointers for me I'd love to hear 'em!**

-Searching for Yourself-

"who are you? and who is Hunter?" Blake's eyes widened in horror.

"You're Hunter." Blake said. " You don't remember?" Hunter shook his head.

" I can't remember anything." Hunter said frustratedly. Blake was trembling slightly. " What's going on? and who are all of you?" Tori spoke first.

"I'm Tori. We're friends. You ride motocross and crashed. That's how you got here." She said, hoping to jog some memories. Hunter looked over to Blake and his eyes widened.

"Is your name Blake? " He asked the younger Bradley and Blake gave a hug smile.

"Yes! Do you remember anything else?" Blake asked with enthusiasm. Hunter shook his head.

"No. I saw you and that name came into my head. That's all i got." He said sadly. Blake hugged him again and this time Hunter didn't push him off.

"I'm your brother. I ride motocross too." Blake said then turn his attention to Tori. "Go call the others and tell them Hunter is awake. Maybe if Hunter sees them, He'll remember something." She nodded and walked out. Hunter looked at Blake.

"So we're brothers?" He asked and Blake nodded.

"Yeah. We we're adopted by our parents and they... passed away when we were little so a friend of theirs, Sensei Amino, took us in. He trained us in martial arts." Hunter's eyes unfocused and he whispered one word.

"Lo... Lothor?" Blake nodded as Hunter focused back on the room.

"Yeah. Lothor is responsible for a lot of what we've gone through." Hunter started to cry a little.

"I don't remember anything... just names come into my head." He slammed his fist down in frustration.

*3 days later*

Blake and Hunter sat in the back of Tori's van in silence. Hunter was released today and they are headed for ninja ops in hopes that it would help Hunter remember. So far he had only remembered two things: Blake's name and Lothor's. Blake was the person who worried the most about Hunter and Tori was in second. Blake couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the attention she was giving him. A short time later they had reached the waterfall. Tori and Blake walked through with Hunter following behind uncertainly. When they walked into ops, Cam and Sensei were waiting for them. Cam explained all of the ranger stuff as he gave Hunter the grand tour. A while later they were sitting in the main room with Hunter and Blake gave him an encouraging hug.

"WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER?!" He shouted angrily. "Nothing is working! What if i never get my memory back?" his voice had become barely a whisper at the end and a sort of fear laced his voice. Tori sighed and Blake hugged his brother tighter.

"Is there anywhere else I spent a lot of time at?" Then Blake and Tori jumped up.

"Storm Chargers!" Tori said.

"The track!" Blake exclaimed at the same time as her. They both grabbed one of Hunter's hands and dragged the confused man out.

*The Track*

Blake and Tori led him closer to the bikes racing around the dirt track just as Dustin and Shane walked over

"You, me, and Dustin all ride out here." Dustin nodded.

"Yeah, although I don't think I'll ever be as fast as you two." He said while scratching the back of his head. Hunter wasn't paying attention though. He could feel something dancing at the edge of his mind and lunged for it. Suddenly he fell to his knees and clutched his head, gasping as a memory hit him full-force.

-_He was speeding around the track. Moving slightly faster then Blake. suddenly, everything turned into a blur of motion and color as he felt pain shoot through his body. Something really heavy landed on him and the pain turned to searing agony. the weight left and he felt himself roll some more. The blur of colors stopped and just became dirt brown as the heavy thing landed on him again and it felt like his skull exploded. He was vaguely aware of shouting before the pain was gone and everything went black._-

"Hunter? You ok, dude?" Dustin asked. the others had circled around Hunter. He looked up at them, eyes wide. He was just about to say something went the morphers beeped.

"Go for Shane." he said then Cam's voice came through.

"There is a monster downtown. You need to-"

"Cam? what's wrong?"

"Get everyone away from there now! Lothor has two goons headed your way plus the one downtown is coming!" No sooner had he said it when the two monsters appeared. Screaming was heard all around as people fled the area. The rangers minus Hunter morphed and Hunter went to a finding spot to watch.

"Hmm... He isn't here!" one of the monsters said to the other.

"Where is he hiding!" the second demanded.

"Where is who hiding?" Blake asked.

"The Crimson one!"

"I'm sorry but he's busy so your going to have to deal with us!" Shane said and the rangers charged the two monsters. A huge amount Kelzacks showed up and an all-out battle ensued but the rangers didn't stand a chance against such numbers. They were quickly defeated and held by the Kelzacks.

"If he doesn't want to come and play.." one monster started.

" We'll just make him!" the other finished. The group of kelzacks and captured rangers vanished and the monsters vanished shortly afterwards, leaving an echo of evil laughter in their wake.

*Searching for Yourself*

Hunter paced around ninja ops waiting for Cam to find the others. He wasn't sure what he was going to do if- no when- they are found. His morpher crackled and one of the monster's voices was at the other end.

"Crimson ranger. If you want your friends to live, i suggest you do what we say. We are proposing a trade. You for them. If you come to us and surrender we will let them go. Go to the site of the attack. you have one hour." Hunter knew what his choice was and was gad Cam was in the other room. If he knew, Came would probably try to stop him. He was going to make the trade. The loss of one ranger who didn't even really remember who he was let alone remember how to fight wasn't as bad as four rangers who did. He slipped out of ninja ops and headed for the trade point.

*downtown*

"Are you sure this will work?" the first monster asked the second.

"Not positive, but it was the best plan to capture him." the second laughed and turned to look at the struggling rangers.  
Just then Hunter walked into view and drew all attention to him.

"Hunter!"

"No!"

"Don't do it!"

"release them first. I want to make sure they are set free. you have my word i wont run." the first laughed and told the kelzacks to leave the four and take the other one. They obeyed and he four rangers stumbled and fell. Blake tried to get up to stop them but fell to his knees.

"Hunter! No!" Shane yelled. the monsters, kelzacks and Hunter vanished.

"HUNTER!" Blake screamed.


	3. Hiatus

Hi guys. I'm sorry to say that I'm putting this fic on hiatus. I'm in a situation where I won't be on as often and I really won't have time to juggle three fics at once. I will continue work on _Ninja Storm! Fire and Ice._


End file.
